Snapshots
by moonhaku
Summary: Snapshots in the lives of Sasuke and Hinata. Misc. AU oneshots and drabbles. Complete
1. Customers Are Always Right

**1. Customers Are Always Right**

* * *

Do you know what a cliché is?

A cliché is something that is used too many times so it loses its true original meaning.

But for someone once called Hyuuga Hinata, life was a cliché all over again.

No one could say that it was just 'by chance', or 'by accident' that he had come to her clinic just when she was facing the difficulty of an arranged marriage. But no one would call it 'love at first sight either'. Because their first meeting was far from loving or caring.

To say that it was cold and strange would be an understatement.

The first thing that she noticed about him was his hair.

It might've been shiny and beautiful once, but now, it was stiff with gel and in complete spiky disarray. She didn't know if this appealing to the young women ogling at him in the corner or if it was just some bizarre fashion statement.

What bothered her more was that she had a strange feeling in her hands, like she wanted to run her hands through that hair and break off a few pieces.

It certainly had seemed like that at first, but now, she would just laugh and make a joke of it.

Just like she would flush in embarrassment at their first meeting.

She had been working at that chiropractice for a couple years now, and was used to the standard procedures. But it always irked her whenever she had to use her skills on a _man._ Women were fine, some were nasty and stressed, but by the end, they were relieved and half-asleep.

But men were another thing all together.

First they itched and complained, and then they started blubbering about random things that Hinata could certainly care _less _about. After a while, they might start complaining again that she was using too much pressure, too little pressure or massaging the wrong place all together. It was annoying and usually, Hinata seemed to get more stressed out than they were at the end of the session.

She didn't know if it was fate, or the gods playing a trick on her, but apparently _that_ man was her protégé.

To top that off, it seemed like all the girls in the lobbies and offices were staring at her; some in envy and some displayed the pure look of death. Hinata smiled cheerfully at them; the customer is always right, even when they are wrong.

So obviously, if they are cursing Hinata out in their minds, then Hinata must be deserving of those insults. Or so says the golden rule, 'the customer is always right'.

She never understood that anyway; if something was priced at fifty dollars, did the customer have to right to say it was only five? Well, not like the cashier would care; they would just charge fifty of the credit card regardless. Besides, if they started arguing, one could call it 'bargaining'.

And so her mind wandered back to undressing man in her office. She took a deep breath and stuttered out, "P-please l-lie down o-over th-there," she glanced at her notepad, "…U-uchiha-san."

He walked over and did promptly that.

She followed him and sat down in a tall stool by the side.

When she started working on the tight muscles around his neck, his cell phone suddenly rang. He grumbled and reached down to his pant pocket and pulled a red Razor out, he flicked it open and immediately, Hinata heard what sounded like a woman's squawking at the end.

"What do you mean I can't just leave you there like that? I told you, IT. IS. OVER, Haruno."

Then he shoved the phone back in his pant pocket and muttered some more. Hinata tried to keep her concentration on relieving the built up stress around his upper back, but her mind wandered elsewhere.

She felt sorry for that woman, it seemed like he was too cold to her; the men she knew would never just leave a girl like that. But then again, the only men she had in her life were her father and cousin; who coincidentally arranged a marriage for her just recently. It was almost like a blind date, except the word "date", was replaced by "marriage". She had to marry some Hyuuga who was her long distance cousin, someone around the same age as her; maybe even younger.

The possibilty of marrying someone younger than her made her feel sick.

The reality of marrying a stranger was horrible; just because she was already twenty-five and showed no interest in men didn't—

"Hello? Anyone home in that empty head of yours?"

Black, coal colored eyes were glaring at her, making her want to flinch and hide somewhere safe. Preferably somewhere without this oddball. She apologized nervously and concentrated on her work again. Sometime near the end of the session, the man shifted and his cell phone fell onto the carpet floor.

Hinata stopped and bent down to pick the cell phone up. HE glanced at her, annoyed apparently that her hands had stopped working. She put up a nervous smile and said, "U-um..h-here's y-your ce-cell ph-phone…"

"Just leave it."

"E-excuxe m-me?"

"Just leave it on the damn floor."

"B-but—"

"I said; just leave it on the godamn floor!" His voice was rising now and to Hinata, that didn't make the situation any better. She blinked back tears and put the cell phone on the counter across the room quietly. Then she wiped her eyes hurridely and sat down near him again.

There was a new kind of tension between them now; she was furiously blinking back tears of fright and while he was just glancing at her once in while out of the corner of his eyes. Then he just looked the other way and said in a voice that sounded forced, "Stop crying."

Hinata stayed quiet, her heart was racing, what could she do without bawling out anyway? So she acted like she didn't hear him and continued at massaging his shoulders. She could feel them tensing again, as if bracing himself for something.

"Sorry."

Her hands stopped suddenly and then a smile appeared on her face.

"I-it's o-okay.." she whispered softly. He glanced at her for a second out of the corner of his eyes and then turned away again. The silence returned, but this time it was just slightly awkward, not so tense as before. Before Hinata even realized it—

RRRRRIIIINNNGGGG

The timer ringed, signaling the end of the session. Hinata almost breathed a sigh of relief when Uchiha left the building. But when she read the appointment book the next day, she wanted to crawl on the floor and die all over again.

He was coming back.

Again.

* * *


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**2. Curiosity Killed the Cat…**

* * *

Hinata was always too inquisitive for her own good. 

She never talked much, never asked much of anyone, but that was because she had no need to.

Why would she ask someone what she already knew?

Just like she knew that her cousin uses over twenty hair products to make his hair 'bright and shiny' just like he sang in the shower. And how Haruno Sakura's hair was actually brown, but dyed it pink just for a boy. Then she figured out that the math teacher peeked into the girl's locker room through the high window.

She never ever told anybody, of course.

Finding these things out were easy, like going for a walk in the park.

By the way, going for a nice long walk in the park can show you some really interesting stuff.

Hinata went for a walk everyday. If she was quiet enough, she could spot familiar faces hiding behind trees or in secret crevices behind the fake mountain. That was how she gathered some of her most important information. Only her family and a few close friends knew of this hobby of her's, but they didn't know just how much she actually knew about them.

She never talked, but her eyes reflected back all the juicy little tidbits of information that gossip columns would die to hear. But it was just for Hinata, just her little secret.

She didn't care if everyone reprimanded her, telling her that 'curiosity killed the cat', because it always annoyed her that everyone forgot the second part. No one knew that second part either, except for her.

Or so she thought.

At the end of a regular school day, Hinata decided to go for a walk.

A nice long, _informing_ walk in Osaki Park. First she began at the gates to the park, checking for new scribbling on it. There was. She flipped out her notepad and wrote down, 'May 9, 2007-Shika+Ino 4ever!!!' then she cast her attention to the rest of the words imprinted in the stone. Then she shook her head and left, those love proclamations for some boy called 'Uchiha Sasuke' were already too dull, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole world scribbled about loving him.

Hiding behind the trunk of a willow tree, she sat down and rested. Then a faint rustle was heard, she turned around and almost squeaked. The leaves were very thick, and it was hard to get a clear image…but if she really squinted, she could almost make out two figures.

From the soft breathy sounds and the movement, she could tell that they were most definitely kissing. Her stomach churned and a hand clapped over her mouth to stop from retching all over the ground. Kissing was idiotic and disgusting. Some would say that a girl her age—by the way, that's 16 years old—should be interested in boys.

But Hinata would just smile and say, "I am! Th-they're not v-very good at keeping s-secrets, b-but good at re-revealing them."

Then they would 'humph' and walk off like a squirrel that'd just eaten a lemon.

At least their frivolous moaning gave out their names, Shikamaru…and Temari? Her mind went back to what she discovered on the gate, it had clearly been Shika+Ino…and only a few days have gone by since May 9th, was it possible that they broke up? Her answer was clearly given when one of the figures muttered, "You better dump that other blond b---- tomorrow, Shikamaru."

"Whatever…"

Then they started doing things that cannot be mentioned in a K+ fiction.

Hinata slipped out of the trees as quietly as possible, backing in a crevice behind a huge boulder. She sighed with relief and then screamed when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Or at least, she would've except that someone also clapped a hand around her mouth.

"Don't make a sound," the voice ordered. It was decidedly male, but not very familiar. She felt as though she had heard it before somewhere, maybe at school assemblies or something. The hand slowly let go and she turned aorund to find a man with black hair and equally black eyes staring at her. She trembled a bit and said, "Um.. wh-what a-are you d-doing h-here?"

"None of your business."

"O-okay…", Hinata started to pick up her notepad off the ground, "I sh-should b-be g-going now.."

"No. Then they'll find me here."

"Th-they…?"

"The girls outside, idiot. Or have you been living under a rock all this time?"

Hinata took a quick peek outside before her pulled her down again. His eyes were furious, "I told you not to look outside! They'll find me!"

Hinata sighed and sat down again, edging as far away as the crevice allowed her to. After a long period of awkward silence, he glared at her again, "Don't you ever talk?"

"N-no…"

"What's tht notepad?"

He reached over and snatched it out, Hinata almost yelped, but caught herself in time. She could only stare numbly as he flipped through the worn notebook, making absoulutely no facial expressions at all. Finally, he tossed it back and glanced at her apprehensively.

"You aren't a spy for the gossip column, are you?"

"N-no…"

"You have to be. Why else would you collect all that information?"

"C-curiosity killed the c-cat, " Hinata stuttered out, overlooking the fact that he might know the second part.

"Huh," then he cocked his head up, "there's no more squealing. Guess it's safe now."

Hinata blinked slowly and rose up to her feet, "I guess I'll be going…"

"Fine. But who are you anyway?"

"H-hyuuga H-hinata…"

He glanced at the piece of grass falling apart from his hands, "A Hyuuga, huh? Well, that explains it."

"Ex-explains wh-what?"

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand anyway."

He smiled grimly and ran out from behind the rock. A few seconds after he left, Hinata heard a faraway shriek, "SASUKEEE-KUNN!!! WE LOOOVE YOOOUUU!!!"

She almost started laughing as a crazy mob of girls dashed down after the disappearing figure.

Whatever Sasuke Uchiha had on his mind was not her problem.

Until he appeared on her doorstep the very next day with these words, "But satisfaction brought it back."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for you wonderful reviews ! For **update schedule**(for this fic and others), please go to my profile. 

moonlight haku


	3. It's Not Over Until the End

**3. ** **It's Not Over Until the End**

* * *

Today was Valentines Day.

Today was the day that some people got overflowed with gifts and the day that some people received none.

Those some people included Hyuuga Hinata.

It wasn't that she looked bad; with her growing curves and clear skin, it was because no one knew her very well, and she lacked the air of a popular groupie. She was in every way different from the girls on the cheerleading squad a.k.a. popular groupies. Take Haruno Sakura for an example.

She was confident. Hinata was not.

She was chatty and impossibly charming. Hinata was the quietest thing in the world and she's too nervous to be charming.

Haruno was outgoing and didn't hesitate to express her views of anything and everything.

Hinata thought herself to have no strong opinions whatsoever.

Last of all, Sakura was a complete boy-addict. She swooned over male popstars and singers, but not as much as she worshipped the school's heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata had no intentions to ever let a guy get a closer relationship than 'friend'. According to the rest of the girls in the school, she's 'lived under a rock' all her high school life. They all thought that eventually, one of them would marry dear Uchiha-san and Hinata would be left behind in the dust.

What they didn't predict was that Hinata would beat all of them.

One way or another.

So, on Valentines Day, one could say that Uchiha Sasuke really did try to hide under a rock. He tried to hide under a really big rock.

Namely, a big fake rock in the middle of the cafeteria.

The girls all found him immediately and dumped all their homemade chocolate on him.

Apparently, someone told them that the best gift to give someone is a homemade one. And apparently, they were all told by the same person. Since all of them baked chocolate cookies that were strangely pink and red.

The cookies were all forced into his mouth, even though it must've tasted terrible from what Hinata could see. He gagged uselessly and tried to close his mouth from all the cookies that were shoved at it. Hinata almost laughed when she saw him, he looked so silly when he was like that!

His coal black eyes narrowed and he glared at her; she who was practically laughing at his pain. Hinata's mouth snapped shut when she felt the intensity of his glare, she blushed furiously and fled the cafeteria.

She stopped to catch her breath outside behind the school. The low rumble of the screams and shouts of the school crowd was the only thing heard. She straightened her outfit and her hair and told herself to calm down.

Uchiha wasn't really going to kill her.

Right?

But then she thought back to the painful expressions that he was making and started giggling. In fact, she was so incapacitated that she didn't notice him until he was standing right in front of her.

"You think that's so funny, huh?"

She felt the blood drain from her already pale skin when she heard that chilling voice. She looked up timidly and found Uchiha Sasuke glaring at her approximately two inches away from her face. His eyes were furious and there were chocolate smears on his ivory information. He rubbed at them while snapping, "If it was you, you wouldn't like it either."

Yeah right, Hinata thought, like I could ever be like him. I'm not even as high as the nerds and dorks on the school hierarchy scale.

"Just because you're a damn girl doesn't mean that you can just laugh at me. Apologize!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

He made a sound very close to a snort at her reply. He had an unsatisfied expression on his face, like he never expected her to apologize too easily in the first place. As Hinata turned to leave, he pinned her up against the wall and grinned sardonically.

"So you think that's just it? You say sorry and walk away?"

"U-um," Hinata's face flushed red, and she blinked furiously. She didn't like men. They were rough and so inconsiderate. They never cared about your feelings or what you had to say. Men were conceited. They were perverted and too childish. Hinata didn't like men. No, she didn't.

"No one laughs at me and gets off easy."

Hinata didn't reply, her mind was too busy thinking WALL MEN ASDFHJKL. She didn't like it when men pinned her up against the wall. Although, this was the first time that she's experienced it first-hand. Then Sasuke's head turned sideways and his lips mashed against hers—

"CUT CUT CUT!!"

"Whaaat?" Melissa glanced up at the class with an annoyed expression. The teacher glared at her, "Young lady. This was supposed to be an essay about what Valentines day means to you! Not a romantic novel!"

"Well, it's hardly a novel, Miss Pembury. It's just fanfiction!"

"Whatever fanfiction is, it was not part of your homework! You receive an F and you have to redo this!"

Melissa rolled her eyes at the teacher and stomped all the way to her desk. As he sat down and the next person went up to read his essay, her mind started wandering to things that she had written in that story of hers.

Things that would definitely have not been written in a K+ fiction.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, it's seriously NOT over until the end. Bet that surprised you right? I was planning it all along. ….. Well, not really. This fic is only K+, so even though I long to write them making out and stuff, I'm trying to keep things light. Thanks for your reviews!

moonlight haku


	4. It'll All Be Worth It

**4. It'll All Be Worth It**

* * *

He jumped quickly from branch to branch, tree to tree.

His village was only a few meters away, a few minutes away where he could get some rest.

Finally, the war was over.

This war had devastated the world and left only small scatterings of semi-villages left in its place. Only Konoha was left, and still, it was missing much of its former glory.

He leaped down to the ground as he approached the gates and studied the foreboding stone and the huge, faded doors that were currently shut tightly.

He summoned up whatever chakra was left and pressed his hand to the door, a red glow covered it as the justu placed on the door recognized his chakra signature.

Tentatively, he placed one foot through the gates and then walked in more confidently. This justu allowed anyone who surpassed the security to walk through the wood. Of course, the subject would also be tested another way. Their height, weight and identity would've been sent straight to the Hokage.

Years ago, those gates had just been straight and open; welcoming anyone into this prosperous village. That was in the peacetime, when the Akatsuki hadn't been prowling about and various tailed-demons hadn't been unleashing their latent fury.

In the Hokage's office, the tired and weary ninja gave a full report to the blond-haired Hokage. He recounted the death of the Kazekage a few weeks earlier and the final surrender of the Akatsuki and the villages they conquered. The Kazekage had died valiantly, he said, a true hero who defended his people with all his power. The Hokage's blond eyes watered for a moment and he said, "Well, Sasuke, I guess this is it, huh? The war's finally over…"

His gaze went out to the gray sky and the trees overlooking the grave of the former Hokage, Lady Tsunade. It seemed that her old body finally gave out near the end of the war, when she killed the six-tailed after using up most of her chakra healing almost a hundred people. It had automatically made Naruto, her apprentice of twenty-two years, the new Rokudaime.

Not to say Naruto wasn't happy about finally achieving his ultimate goal, but he sometimes wished that maybe being a Hokage was just it. Tsunade was dead, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Kakashi, Sakura and Kurenai were all KIA, Shikamaru and Lee could never fight again. Now the Kazekage was dead too.

To him, at least, the war hadn't been worth it.

Naruto turned back to his former teammate and ANBU captain, silent tears dripping down his face. His face was an emotionless mask and there was blood splattered all over his clothes. Naruto's lip quivered a bit, "You know, Sasuke. Maybe it wasn't worth it, all those people dying and…and…"

"It's just a war, Naruto. Wars are like that, they kill people just like Kakashi and Gaara. Face it."

"I know. Maybe this was why my father risked his life to save this place. So more people wouldn't die," Naruto took a deep rattling breath, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. She's gone."

He could feel the sudden stiffening in the room before Sasuke could gather himself up. His eyes flickered, glaring at the newly appointed Hokage. Naruto braced himself before he faced his former rival and best friend. He looked him straight in the eyes and whispered, "She's dead, Sasuke. After saving me and everyone else from the four-tails. I'm so sorry, Sasuke…but…she's really…gone…"

Before he could blink, Sasuke was grabbing him by his collar. His eyes were furious, trying not to believe what Naruto was telling him. His voice cracked, "You bastard! Don't lie to me. It's not true. It can't be. Talk!"

Naruto closed his eyes and looked away, he knew how hard it was for Sasuke. This was just the way it had been after Sakura died too. Now Sasuke was going through it too, dammit, why couldn't he just _save _everyone?!

"You were supposed to be the frickin' Hokage, you baka! How could you just let her do that?! You knew that she wasn't strong enough! Why?!"

"She pushed past me, Sasuke. I couldn't stop her in time, but you should've seen her, Sasuke. With her juuken and Byakugan in their full effect, she was so powerful—"

"I don't frickin' care! Why didn't you just stop her?! Why? Why…?" Sasuke's grip on the shirt loosened and silent sobs started to go through his body. His voice was hoarse as it kept in the same repeating words. He felt Naruto move beside him and something light and crispy was shoved in his face.

"Here. She wanted me to give this to you. Just open it, damn it all. Just take it, I know it wasn't worth it, but I can't reverse the past."

Sasuke took the paper and opened it slowly. Unfolded was a page of shaky and lightly formed kanji.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_When you open this, I probably won't be here anymore. I'm sorry, it seems as though I wasn't strong enough after all. Don't be sad, Sasuke. I tried to wait until you came back, but how long would that be? This war has already been going on for four years and it seems like everyone was dying. Sakura died a few weeks ago and Tsunade a month ago. I'm the only one skilled enough to be a field medic in the war zone. I had hoped to be sent where you were, but that was impossible since your squad is a secret assassination unit. But those were the best days of my life, Sasuke. I felt useful, like I was actually needed. It was a wonderful time for me. _

_Please don't blame Naruto-kun or all the others. Promise me, you won't hurt yourself or blame yourself. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you'll have to follow me. It was all worth it. Saving all those people and seeing the look of hope in their eyes. Don't cry and don't follow me, Sasuke. Konoha needs the Sharingan to become prosperous again, so marry someone else. Do it for me. _

_Love, _

_Hyuuga Hinata_

"Marry someone else…?" Sasuke reread that sentence over and over again in his cold bedroom. He folded the paper carefully and put it into a drawer. Then he walked over to the window and pulled open the heavy sheets covering it. His head was still swirling from the words from her letter.

The happiest days of her life was while working among the sick. Did she feel happy when defending her friends? Did she feel happy when she was dying? Was she truly happy like that?

Sasuke thought of the exhilarant look in his squad's eyes when Pein keeled over. The look when they finally realized that the war was at its end. When they realized that no more people would have to fight and die. That look of triumph and victory over true darkness.

Then Sasuke decided, it was totally worth it.

_It was all worth it. Everything…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tragic, angsty. My type of fiction. Any objections?

moonlight haku


	5. Don't Look Back

**5. Don't Look Back**

* * *

As a ninja, you must learn to hide your emotions.

When a comrade dies, you must not cry.

When tortured or captured, you must not show fear.

When the cost of the mission is the death of your friends, you must obey.

Because as a ninja, you must never look back.

Ninjas are only disposable and replaceable weapons. Even if you are the genius that comes only in a decade, or maybe a century; there will always be someone to replace you. No ninja is ever irreplaceable. They are tools of wars, used to frighten and eliminate enemies of the wealthy lords. As stated under Shinobi Regulations number twenty-five, '_As a ninja, you must __not__ show any emotions under any circumstances._'

Because once emotion captures a ninja's soul, it will only lead to one thing; death and failure of the mission.

And the mission was everything.

It was the ultimate goal, whether it is a retrieval of an important ninjustu scroll or just cleaning out the river. Lives are no price to pay as long as the mission is accomplished. Children bred to be ninja were taught to kill, thieve, and assassinate no matter what the cost. Some perform wonderfully, but some let their emotions get in the way.

This is the difference between a high-ranking ninja and a filthy commoner.

Such rules made the noble houses of Konoha great. The cold atmosphere of the great house of the Hyuuga was unbearable for someone who had not grown up within the walls. Clan members married within to keep their sacred bloodline pure, because if the secret of their Byakugan was ever leaked out or defected in some way, it would be the end.

It was also so with the prominent Uchiha household. Their bloodline, the Sharingan was rare even in itself. But once discovered, it would mean the difference between death and total survival. As an Uchiha, it was always expected of you to succeed no matter what the odds. The family honor must be upheld and its reputation protected.

Everyone was already familiar with the cold ways of these two noble houses, but no one guessed that behind those walls lay the story of the ages. Something that would be talked about for years to come, something that would be made into a legend and be passed down from generation to generation.

It was the day that the younger son of the Uchiha lord met the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan.

It had been a beautiful winter day, the snowflakes dancing among the bare tree branches and the hanging leaves covered with glistening ice. The warm glows of ramen shops and stores selling their wares brightened up the icy streets. Children threw snowballs and slid down the street on ice. Mothers bargained with shopkeepers over their wares and ninja mingled freely with the civilians.

Today was also two months from the day of the infamous solar eclipse that would last for days. Some say it was because the sun was hiding its face in shame, but still others say that it was the day.

Today, Hyuuga Hinata had slipped out of her bodyguard's watch and was looking at an assortment of fake ANBU masks. She was pondering over whether to give one to her younger sister or not. After all, it was everyone's dream to become ANBU, was it not?

Her pale hands carefully selected a snake-faced one. It had some crimson patterns around the eyes and cheeks. Her sister would love it; this would definitely scare all the guards. Soon, she was tucking it carefully in a paper bag and heading toward the next vendor.

This one had a crowd around it, all girls surrounding one dark-haired man. Hinata took one look at the snow-covered sign and almost smiled. It was a goldfish catching booth, but ninja were not allowed to use their ninjustu. The man was expertly flipping fish into a glass bowl and handing them off to different girls who squealed delightedly.

Hinata turned around and almost walked away when the shopkeeper noticed her and invited her to play also. She tried to refuse politely as a Hyuuga should, but when the shopkeeper suggested a little friendly competition, Hinata had no more choice. Besides, the goldfish would really make a good gift for Hanabi anyway.

She knelt down and picked up a light paper net. She waited for a goldfish the approach the surface slowly and then quickly snatched it up before the paper ripped. After a few minutes, her fishbowl was filled up and the paper was completely ripped off the net. The girls from across her were scowling, but Hinata just smiled subtly. The man from across her was looking placidly as she flipped in her last fish. She handed the shopkeeper enough money to pay for her fish and the other man's and left.

As she carried the bowl happily from the stand, it started to snow. She quickly used a jacket to cover up the fishbowl and then it came to her.

She had forgotten the bag beside the goldfish tub!

Just as she was turning back to the busy street, a person wearing the snake mask flipped down. She almost screamed, but then years of practice ensured that her mouth was kept closed. The masked person proceeded to come down from the snow-covered tree and handed the mask to Hinata. It was the man from the booth.

His dark hair was spiky in the back and there was snow covering it. His face was the pale face of a noble, and the Uchiha crest on his shirt declared his identity. She bowed her head a little and murmured her thanks quietly, but the Uchiha didn't seem to have any concern for noble regulations.

Instead, he asked her about her family, her name and what she was doing in the village so late. She chuckled quietly as he charmed her with his serious look and subtle jokes. Whatever information she had told him were all fake, of course. There was no sense giving all your personal information to a complete stranger.

But somehow, through his silent laughter and good-natured charms, he had known that she was lying. The nobles' interaction was merely a glorification of lies of course, and their children do the same thing all the time. But somehow, Hinata felt that she didn't need to lie to this person, but years of habit and lessons had restricted her tongue. She said much, but revealed little. It seemed the same for him, but the whole thing was just a little game for them.

Through their lies, they could see the intelligence behind each other's eyes and the playful bantering was just the new way of testing. Not to say that Hinata didn't enjoy it.

Because not long after, she found herself in a corner being kissing and being kissed.

But alas, things are not always as easy as they seem.

The next day, and the days after that, she never saw him again. One day, two months later, while the cherry blossoms were still budding, she felt silent tears roll down her cheeks as the funeral of one Uchiha Sasuke; KIA, took place.

As time went on, she grew up, married and faithfully completed her duty as a Hyuuga.

She never forgot the young man who had charmed her and kept her heart with him when he died.

But as a ninja, she knew that she must never look back.

Never.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not too bad, I hope? I don't really like the ending myself, but I feel like writing deathfics. 'Cause they are awesome! Don't worry, the next one should be better. Thanks for the reviews!

moonlight haku


	6. Life, Liberty & the Pursuit of Happiness

**5. Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness**

* * *

Hinata's head swiveled as the door opened.

There stood her wet and soaking husband, who was holding a large box that wouldn't stop shaking.

She stumbled over and closed the door behind him; the snow was already drifting in. He set the box down and sat down onto a chair. She absent mindedly kissed him on the cheek and looked inside the box.

"Puppies!" Hinata squealed, "They're so cute!" She reached in a pulled out a white puppy, who was still shaking from the cold and snow. She petted its head and scratched behind its ears. It whimpered happily in her arms as her husband looked on enviously.

"Where did you find them?" her eyes were shining and there was a happy blush on her cheeks.

"They were thrown out by the side of road. No one wanted them, anyway," he shrugged indifferently while taking off his heavy sweatshirt and tossing it into the closet. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Well, I thought ordering pizza…"

"That's fine," his eyes lingered a while on her lips, which were smiling while her hands groomed the happy puppy. The doorbell rang and Hinata hurridely dropped the puppy out of her arms. But it was too late, her husband was already opening the door.

"Who are you?" her husband's suddenly cold voice asked.

"The pizza delivery guy," Hinata could almost imagine him taking a deep breath, "Um…is Ms. Uchiha home?"

"Yes," Hinata walked in and smiled at the delivery guy. He looked fifteen or sixteen with brown spiky hair. Light shined off a name tag that read 'Sarutobi Konohamaru'. He handed the pizza box to her nervously, with one eye on her husband behind her. When she found out that she didn't have any change, she rushed into the living room, telling the two men that she'd be just a minute. By the time that she was back, the pizza was already open and her husband was cutting a slice of out.

"Sasuke…where'd the delivery guy go?"

"He said that he mischarged it and ran off, is there a problem?" he regarded her with overly sarcastic eyes.

Hinata supressed a smile, this happened every time that she came in contact with any other guy. Sasuke just scared them away with his cold demeanor and unfriendly smile. It as fine with her, but she worried sometimes about becoming the terror of the neighborhood.

"How was work today?" Hinata took a small bite out of her slice of pizza.

"They're all idiots, especially Naruto," he smiled wryly at her, "I can't believe that you used to like him."

"It was just a crush," she disagreed. "Besides," she gave a little smirk of her own, "I'm your wife, now. Aren't I?"

"You've been with me for too long," Sasuke shook his head in mock regrettance. His attention was caught again when Hinata walked out of their bedroom with a lavender dress on. It had a thin halter top and a thing cord that ran along her hip. The draping ends reached just below her knee and showed off her legs just right. Needless to say, Sasuke dropped his pizza and gaped. Hinata blushed a little and looked down at herself.

"U-um…Sakura-chan took me to go shopping today..and it was on sale…N-naruto's party is tomorrow, so—"

Her words were cut off when Sasuke growled playfully and swung her up off her feet. She gasped as he started to carry her toward their bedroom. He began to kiss her fiercely and began to remove her dress.

"S-sasuke, the pizza's going to—"

"We'll heat it up again."

"But the puppies…"

"They'll take care of themselves."

"But…"

Sasuke sighed and moved off. He stomped off to the study room and started up his laptop. Hinata readjusted her dress and hurried out the box in the living room. She was nervous, not because the white puppy had just peed all over Sasuke's new jacket, but because she_definitely_ wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A ten year old can still read this. It's not over K+. I'm not changing the rating. Can you tell that I'm desperate? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

moonlight haku


	7. Things Aren't Always the Way They Seem

**7. Things Aren't Always the Way They Seem to Be**

* * *

If there is one thing that Sasuke Uchiha had learned in that messed up life of his, it's that things usually aren't the way they seem to be.

Looking back at the sixteen-year-old Sasuke Uchiha, he looked to be on the road to a painful arranged marriages filled with unpleasant affairs that all lead to divorce. It was a dark future indead. If he hadn't bumped into that nervous girl and got raspberry pie all over himself , he didn't know what could've happened to him.

* * *

"Oof!"

Sasuke held onto the corner of the wall to keep himself from falling while the girl tumbled to the ground. He was about to yell at her when she looked up at him, but found that he just couldn't. Those silvery eyes and shiny black hair framing a pale face was just too much.

Two spots of red appeared on her cheeks and her hand flew up to her cheek when she looked at his jacket. Sasuke looked down—oh crap, there was red-colored pie all over his new thousand-dollar suit. He looked around for a napkin to wipe it off when a hand caught his arm.

"Hey, where are we going—" he was cut off as she abruptly jerked him toward the women's bathroom. His face turned red and he shrieked right before she pushed open the door, "Are you kidding me?! I'm a man if you, not a woman!!"

Without a word, she jerked him over to the fancy sinks outside of the bathroom and tried to wipe everything off his suit.

"Hey! This is an expensive suit! You have to be careful! What's your fucking problem anyway?! Dragging me everywhere like that without saying anything!", he pushed her away.

"If you don't wash it off immediately…it'll stain, Sasuke-san," the girl replied so quietly that Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear her.

"How did you know who I was?", he inquired. Hell, he didn't even know who she was!

"Everyone knows you, Sasuke-san," she replied, looking at his coat from under her bangs, "co-owner of the prestigious Sharingan Programs and the most promising young bachelor in Japan." Somehow, under all that shyness, she sounded sarcastic and defiant, even thought Sasuke couldn't quite place it.

He scowled, "Fine. So you know me, why do you think that _you_ can just bump into me without an apology and just drag me here? Who are you anyway?"

"That coat, the raspberry is going to stain—," the girl stared at his suit jacket from under her black hair.

"I'll let you wash it off if you just tell me who the fuck you are!", Sasuke almost yelled. What was it about his jacket that was so much more interesting than him?!

A cold glare seemed to fix itself on him, "There's no need to curse, Sasuke-san," she replied in a voice so calm, collected and quiet that he was ashamed, "As for who I am, you need not know."

"Why? What's so bad about giving out your name?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes, what if she was some criminal or serial killer?

"Not everyone is like you, Sasuke-san," she murmured almost sarcastically, "making such a big impact on the media and allowing your image and name to flow around everywhere unsupervised."

That shocked Sasuke, who was she to talk to him like that? What _was_ so wrong about letting his name out? It's not like it was dangerous; he knew judo and had lots of bodyguards. Besides, nobody could get him, he was Sasuke Uchiha, after all.

"Hyuuga-san! There's an important meeting in the staff—", a girl with the same white eyes turned around the corner.

The girl turned around and cut her off, "Please wait a moment, Suko."

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama," the girl lowered her eyes and retreated a bit behind the wall.

"Now," the person now Sasuke recognized as Hinata Hyuuga said as she turned around to face him, "you know who I am. Can I wash your jacket?"

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he thought back to the first meeting between him and Hinata Hyuuga. Being the poor, unimformed person he was, he didn't recognize the heir to the Hyuuga Corps at first glance. She was from a family higher up than his and he didn't even know it!

He got to know her better of course, and as time wore on—

"Um, Sasuke? You have pie on your jacket."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm probably never going to update this regularly, so I won't let your hopes up. I'll update here and there. Oh, the title of this fanfiction changed to Snapshots, just so you know. Any time I feel like posting oneshots or drabbles of SasuHina up here, I will. Of course, I'll still keep the golden rules part. If you want a better, more reliable SasuHina, check out Unforgivable or A Date With Destiny. I update them on a semi-regular basis. Plz review!

moonlight haku

* * *


	8. Because You're Worth It

**8. Because You're Worth It**

* * *

"Are you sure that I'm worth it?"

A pair of soft opal eyes stared up at him. Her ivory skin was shining in the hard moonlight. Silky black hair reflected indigo in the light as it framed her delicate face. It was an exceptionally beautiful face, fragile yet unbreakable, delicate but determined.

It was the face of an heiress.

A slight smile showed itself on her pale lips, "Hai…you are."

She wrapped her slender arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. Back in the depths of her mind, she knew the magnitude of the choice she was making. There were others that would get hurt because she acted so selfishly, other hearts would break over her—because she turned her back on all of them.

Was this truly worth it?

He looked down at her gently, trying to find it in his heart to refuse her. Even for a second—it would be enough. If only he could dissuade her from following him and abandoning her future just for him. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around his treasure.

A cloud passed overhead, blocking the light of the moon for just a second.

"Why are you so sure about this…?"

He felt her body stiffen as he asked this question. A single tear stained his shirt as she murmured, "Because I love you…and you're worth it."

"Even if it means turning your back on tradition, on your future and your family?"

_Do you know how high the price will be?_

Her shining eyes looked up at him and her lips were held firmly in resolve. He suddenly realized how much pain and regret were behind those eyes—even more so than before. She was hurt, angry, in pain, and willing to leave everyone behind. Through the tangle of hidden emotions and the tears spilling out silently, one after the other, she managed to choke out, "I know it'll ruin everything, but it's the only way for me to keep on loving you!"

She looked away sharply as if she's been slapped, expecting a piercing retort after what she said. Instead he smiled and whispered, "I'm sorry, Hinata…I, just wasn't sure…"

"If I really loved you, Sasuke? You know I will—forever," she turned her face back to him.

"Yes," he replied and swept her off of the ground, "Let's fly."

_Because I know you're worth it—my future, my family and my love. Priceless._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**I don't particularly like this one, but I just had to get the idea out of my head. Maybe it's a bad thing to write while reading multiple shoujo mangas at once. Oh well, PLZ REVIEW and tell me your opinion! (On the story, but on the multitasking too)

moonlight haku

* * *


	9. If You Were Waiting For Your Girl

**9. If You're Were Waiting For Your Girl, She Was It**

* * *

Naruto stared at the swirling noodles in his ramen, twirling the oils spots around glumly. Usually something like this excited him and made him want to eat until his belly burst, but today, for some reason, he just wasn't interested.

Imagine the surprised look on the old man's face when he found the fee on the desk with an unfinished bowl of ramen.

The bright sunshine outside matched Naruto's look, but certainly not how he felt inside. Inside, he felt like thunderstorms, cumumlonimbus clouds and lightening striking down helpless trees. His fist clenched as his watery blue eyes held back tears.

Couples walked past him, talking laughing, holding hands and probably headed to the beach.

He sat down on a bench and his shoulders sagged. Those couples with their happy smiles and relaxed minds—they seemed to be mocking him. Inside, he knew that he deserved it. How could he have just let that chance go by?

* * *

"_I-I really l-like you, N-naruto-kun," Hinata whispered in a quiet voice as she looked down while her face turned red. _

"_I-I've l-liked you f-for a r-really long t-time, and y-you're m-my h-hero Naruto-k-kun…" _

_He smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Gosh. Sorry, Hinata. I just can't return your feelings, but thanks! You're a great friend, though. Catch ya later!"_

_He patted her on the head, ruffled up her black hair and left down the grassy hill. _

_Just like that. _

_Behind him, he knew that she would run off with tears on her face—but she would get over it. Everyone did, and then she would realize that it wasn't him that she really liked. She would find someone else and live happily ever after. This just left him free to look for Sakura, his one true love after all. _

_An old man standing by the tree looked up from his newspaper and croaked, "If you were waiting for your girl, she was it, you know." _

"_Sorry, old man," Naruto didn't even break his stride, "You're a bit old to be saying that to me." _

"_Fine, take it as you like," the man yawned and flipped a page in the newpaper, "It's your doom."_

_Crazy old man, he thought as he walked down the sunlit roads of Konoha. Why would I need guidance on love? His heard jumped excitedly just thinking of seeing Sakura again—he'd been so busy with helping Tsunade baa-chan that he hadn't seen her for two weeks._

_His turned his head when he heard a giggle coming from the park a few steps away. It was following with a few loud sighs and moans followed with more giggles. He walked toward the sound curiously when he suddenly heard, "K-kakashi-sensei! Don't…that..tickles..!"_

"_Hmmm…", a lower voice commented, "You taste too good, my little blossom…"_

_Naruto stopped in his tracks. Oh god, he realized, it's Sakura and Kakashi-sensei! What in the world are they doing behind the bushes?! His mind filled with X-rated images from the toad hermit's Paradise series. When all the talking was replaced with elicit moans and sharp intakes of breath, Naruto felt his heart drop. _

_Obviously he had lost Sakura as well. _

_Out of the nowhere the old man patted him on the shoulder and ruffled his golden hair, "She's wasn't your match, anyway. That other one? Perfect. But no, you didn't want her."_

_He cocked his head up for a second, and then continued, "And now you're left all alone. Some Sasuke, I believe(?), person took that other one too. Sorry, boy. Missed the chance. Now you'll end up like me, old and shrewd."_

_Then he hobbled away. _

_Just like that._

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto?", he snapped out of his daze while someone shaked him repeatedly. Ino stared down at him through her clear turquoise eyes.

"C'mon, you're going to be late for Sasuke and Hinata's wedding! Be at your place and ready in half and hour; Shika-kun and I are going with you!", Ino blew Naruto a kiss and left.

Yeah, Naruto thought, I'm going to end up just like him.

Old. Shrewd. And unloved.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Two updates in one day. Well, that shows the miraculous powers of vacations. I suppose that this is a very different kind of SasuHina. It's STILL SasuHina though--just a different side of it. Besides, sad Narutos are funny. Rejected and old Narutos are funnier. Review!

moonlight haku

* * *


	10. There Are Some Things Too Good to Ignore

**10. There Are Some Things Just Too Good to Ignore**

* * *

Most would say that Hinata Hyuuga was an ignorant girl.

She walked along the streets with her head down and she hardly responded when someone spoke to her. Instead, she would nod slightly or maybe mumble an answer so quiet, you would think that you just imagined it.

Imagine her surprise when she bumped into one Uchiha Sasuke.

Her head tilted upward in surprise and she quickly muttered an apology and tried to brush past him. Instead he pulled her back and took a good look at her. She flushed pink when he pulled her bangs from her eyes. Then he lifted her chin up and looked at her with a certain scrutiny.

"You," he breathed, "need to part your bangs more. And what is it with this goddamn hair? It's uneven, split and coarse—needs better shampoo and conditioner. Just look at your skin! It's all flaky and dry, without even a drop of moisture on it. Do you know what lotion is? You really need it—and your eyebrows! They're flying all over the place—", he stopped for a breather and then suddenly seemed to realize that people all around him were staring.

He backed away slowly and stood about a foot away from her. He looked not at all apologetic as he said, "Sorry for what just happened; when a girl gets within six inches, I can't help but point out all her flaws. Although, I have to admit, it would've helped if you took better care of yourself."

"Apparently it's my fault?" The indigo haired girl whispered under her breath. The boy could swear that he'd heard traces of sarcasm laced in with her words. "Apparently I'm not _pretty_ enough so you felt the _need_ to criticize me? A likely story."

"Well," he muttered, "It's not my problem if you don't believe me." He shrugged and turned around to walk away. But while he was walking, he could feel a hole burning in his back from the intent stare that the girl gave him from behind her thick indigo hair. He jerked his head around and asked, "What's your name anyway?"

He could see her lips moving, but he heard nothing come out. Then he sighed and walked closer—still outside a one-foot diameter to her, though.

"What did you say?"

This time he could barely hear it though he strained his ears.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh," he put his hand up to his chin, "How about coming with me for a while?"

"No," she whispered, though he could almost hear malice behind her words. "I'm sorry, I have a very important appointment," she turned around coldly.

"Will I see you again?" He touched the edge of her shoulder.

Without turning around, she murmured, "Why?"

"Well," he smiled grimly, "When I find a raw diamond, I have to polish it."

"In that case, you can ponder a couple of hours. You'll realize who I am sooner or later."

Before he could respond with another question, she disappeared into the crowd. He touched his fingers to his cheek and saw that a thread had come off her jacket. He examined it closely and realized that there was only one place that had clothing of that quality. To top it off, he remembered, her name was also Hyuuga.

Without a word, Uchiha Sasuke ran to his destination.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is just a very slight SasuHina with a bit of a different Hinata. Lately, I've been thinking that maybe under all that shyness, Hinata can really be calm and maybe even a bit demonic. Certainly adds a little twist to her and gives her a more "main character" feel. PLZ REVIEW!

moonlight haku

* * *


	11. There's Lots to Do on a Rainy Day

**11. There's Lots to Do on a Rainy Day**

* * *

A loud clattering noise came from the bedroom.

An annoyed, coughing man with spiky dark hair came out of the clutter. She leaned on the kitchen counter, trying not to laugh.

He shot her a glare.

She never noticed.

He grumbled and pulled off his shirt. Grabbing it by the collar, he threw it in a corner and then walked back to the room.

That certainly shut her up.

He smirked in the room, knowing what effect it would have on his young wife. A minute later, she appeared in the doorway, holding a plate a chopped tomato slices and a toolbox. He shoved the red pieces in his mouth and took the toolbox from her hand.

His finger brushed her shoulder briefly.

She shivered and blushed crimson.

The rain was making a steady noise on the windows.

The noise of the screwdriver drowned out the quiet sound outside. Another series of curses sprung out from the room as something fell.

In the living room, the wife was picking at the dirty and sweaty clothes her husband had left behind.

It was covered with white powdered plaster and glue.

It was a very expensive shirt.

She sighed. At least it smelled good.

Holding it up do her nose, she breathed in deeply. She coughed as the dust particles went up to her nose and throat.

Her fingers held it gingerly as she entered the small closet space and dropped it in the washing machine.

The sound of the mail truck bleeped downstairs.

She tucked her indigo hair behind her ears and fussed with her shoes. With clattering steps, she ran down the steps to retrieve the mail.

A light envelop fell into her hands when she opened her mailbox.

With fingers trembling from the cold, she ripped open the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Hinata Uchiha,_

_Congratulations on your pregnancy test results…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I tried a different style this time. It was easier to write, but do you like it? I know that a lot of you wanted continuation on the last one-shot, but I've decided not to do that. Sorry if you're disappointed…

Plz review!

moonlight haku

* * *


	12. When Something Wrong Feels Right

**12. When Something Wrong Feels Right**

* * *

_She knew what he wanted._

Just as she was leaving, he caught her hand. She turned around and looked into his smoldering black eyes.

_But why didn't she leave? _

She heard his hand closing the sliding door behind her. A warm wind came from the open window across the room, ruffling a few strands of violet hair. He was behind her, and she turned expectantly.

_Wrong. _

He didn't wait for her to respond; he grasped her waist, pulling her right in front of him. There was a trace of hesitation in the air.

_It was all wrong. _

Her eyelids were fluttering rapidly as she tried to contain the feeling bursting out of her heart. He kissed her forcefully, and his impatient hands held her tightly.

_No. _

She gasped as he pushed her up against the beige classroom wall. His lips were at the hollow at the base of her throat, trailing light kisses down her soft milky skin.

_It was right. _

Her fingers clutched the back of his suit, grasping the material tightly as her breathing quickened. One of her hands was intertwined with his midnight hair, stroking it roughly. A whisper of a smile crossed his features.

_But it was so wrong…_

All thoughts flew out of her head when her lips met his. She tasted sweetness, vanilla…and fierce passion behind it all. His hands were around her hips, and she was dimly aware of what was happening.

_Wrong. Right. Wrong. No. Right? _

She was finally the one who broke apart, gasping for air through her panting. He started to ravage her collarbone, pulling down the shoulder of her crisp, white school uniform. She had no time to take a breath when he claimed her kiss-swollen lips again.

_What was happening to her? _

Her legs were off the ground as he pushed them up around his waist. She moaned at the intense burst of warmth she felt. A less noble part of her brain wanted this to happen, wanted this to work.

_It was utterly, totally wrong. Devastatingly wrong. _

His ragged breath clouded her mind as he started to push her shirt up, kissing the pale skin it revealed. Her trembling hands moved, wanting to stop him, but finding no strength to.

_Wrong. _

A clattering of footsteps and telltale giggling stopped outside of the closed door.

_Saved. _

"Shit", he let go of her as he readjusted his suit and cleared his expression. She pulled down her shirt and tried to make it look as if nothing had ever happened. She put on her necktie, forgetting how, or when, it ever came off. "Uchiha-sensei! Are you in there?"

The door slid open noisily and a bubblegum haired junior ran in. Right behind her was a blonde girl with clear, blue eyes. Surprise registered in their faces when they saw their reclusive and shy classmate in the same room with their favorite sensei—during lunch too.

"Ne, Hinata-san, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" A light blush painted her cheeks," N-nothing! Nothing at all! I was just having problems with—"

"She was having trouble with some AP Calculus homework, and I was helping her. That's all," he interrupted coolly. Their shining eyes settled on their handsome teacher and they both smiled.

"Hey, sensei! We made some bentos, do you want to have some lunch with us?"

"It's alright," he smirked, "I've already eaten."

"Really?" They gazed at the empty desk in the front of the room. There seemed to be no remnants of a lunch there. "Oh, sorry to bother you, sensei! We'll go now, bye!"

He watched them run out the classroom and slam the door behind them. Then he turned. She blushed crimson. She got up to go, but he stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Hyuuga-san?" Her heart jerked as he stared at her with those blazing obsidian eyes.

_Wrong._

"U-um," she looked down, not knowing what to say.

_Wrong. Completely wrong._

"Let's go somewhere private, ne, Hinata?" he held out his hand. She shook her head. A smirk played up to his face. "Are you sure?" His face was inches away.

_No. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. _

He lifted her chin up and pressed his lips to her's softly. He looked at her. "Positive?" Then he brushed a piece of hair away from her cheek; she felt an all-too familiar feeling passing through her at his touch. He kissed her forehead and wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her to him. "You really have no choice in the matter, love."

All her resolve fell away. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

_Right._

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next chapter will be the last! I figure ending on chapter thirteen will be fun. Now I have to think of a truly original idea…I'm upping the rating to T. It's definitely not at the level of M, ne? Plz review!

moonlight haku

* * *


	13. And the Name of the Game Was Murder

**13. And the Name of the Game was Murder**

* * *

He came out of the shadows silently, blending in with the crowd. The pool of agitation was gathering in his stomach—just like always before a kill. Rule number one: blend in with the crowd and your surroundings. And that's what he was dressed for. His target was in the luxury high-rise business building four blocks down. Only people with special authorization could go in. He smiled as he felt his pocket; the forged ID was already there. Uchiha Sasuke, a new X-ray technician.

The only trick was outsmarting the target herself. She would no doubt be waiting for him; hiding just as he was. No matter; he was full of anticipation to play the game of murder.

He always won.

Perhaps, he may not this time. He wiped the lenses of his glasses carefully to clear the smudge in the corner. Camera lenses were very sensitive; the smudge could damage the recording.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The cell-phone in his pocket began vibrating frantically and the beeping increased in volume, as if in impatience. Casually, he flicked the slim cover open and answered it coolly; though he had no idea who would call him at a time like this.

"Hello?"

"Two minutes and forty-seven seconds."

"Excuse me? Who's calling?" Suddenly his heart grew cold.

"A very long time…really. The encrypted code of your phone was very hard to break into, agent." There was a soft giggle on the other end. Sasuke was about to look around and stop, but then thought better of it and kept on walking. Rule number two: never give away your position. She might be watching from the heights of the skyscraper for any sign of him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, what are you talking about?" Better play dumb, he thought.

There was a small pause on the other end.

"Agent, no more games." The voice was quiet, perhaps unsure, but he knew better than to conclude that. "Your phone really was quite a challenge, my congratulations. Too bad it all came out a blank. New one?"

"I'm very sorry, ma'am," he coughed, "Maybe you are looking for someone else."

There was a faint beeping in the background of the other end. Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the slight sliding of window wipers on slick glass. There was a sound of scrambling before the other person answered.

"Perhaps I was wrong," the voice was seemed a bit out of breath and hurried, "Gomen." There was a click and she hung up. Sasuke snapped the lid closed and narrowed his eyes, exulting triumphantly in his mind. He looked up at the building; the window wipers…they were hovering between the fifth and seventh floor. Only three floors to search. In a building with twenty or so floors, having narrowed it down to such a small amount was…a stroke of pure luck.

Assassins were born lucky.

Sasuke smirked as he tucked his phone into his jacket pocket and walked swiftly through the automatic doors into the building. There seemed to be perfect tranquility in the medical research facility. Chemists, researchers, technicians and professors were all walking briskly in different directions, none of them even spared a glance at his direction.

First order of business: locate the enemy. Or at least her personal friends.

He walked to the front desk, adjusting the itchy wig on his head before the receptionist turned around. Her bright green eyes lighted up and she twirled her pink hair anxiously when he smiled invitingly at her.

"Hello, may I please ask where Dr. Uzumaki Naruto-san is?" His smile didn't waver.

"Gomen, the doctor isn't in at the moment," her nimble fingers were flying over the keyboard, "However, he should be back in his office after the lunch break."

"I see," he fingers went up to his chin thoughtfully. Just as he opened his mouth, there was a loud crash outside. After the cloud of dust cleared, Sasuke could see the three people on the platform coughing and trying to move out of the way. The window-cleaning platform had broken; maybe the ropes had snapped. He heard some frantic mumbling coming from the girl behind him.

"Not _again!_ I hate window-cleaning; one day they're going to kill someone with that," she fanned herself with a brochure, "Thank goodness they're only doing the front today!"

"Excuse me, does this happen often?" He gestured at the ambulance rushing to the scene of the accident.

"Uh-huh," she nodded her head, "And it's damn annoying, Hyuuga-san said—" She covered her mouth immediately. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Obviously there seemed to be something against talking about _her_ here.

"I see, well, thank you…" he glanced carelessly at the name tag, "Haruno-san. I appreciate your help." _You have no idea._

The cleaning was only going on in the front of the building. That eliminated the back of the skyscraper, leaving ten plausible rooms to be occupied; excluding the closets and bathrooms on each floor. Naruto was obviously hiding, most definitely guarding his target. Sasuke's mind was on overdrive, what was he missing? He had no time to search ten rooms!

It had to be a room with a computer, somewhere that could she could find a way to hack into his phone's signal. But what if she was using a customized mini computer that ran on solar energy or batteries? No, he concluded as he walked up to the elevator, the energy usage for hacking into his signal was too great for batteries…it had to be either a computer or a solar-charged computer…but which is it?

He walked into the elevator, only to be told by the operator that the elevator will not be making a stop at the fifth or sixth floor due to construction. That was too blatantly obvious, he thought as the operator patiently waited for his floor request, but what if that's what she wants me to think?

_Thud._

The elevator doors closed and the lights all flickered off.

"You're too easy to find, Agent Uchiha."

A coldly amused voice came from above him. Sasuke looked up in alarm, his eyes straining for any image in the dark cramped elevator. He smiled and said, "Coward. Only coming out when it's dark, eh?"

"Hm…"

He stiffened when he felt the cool tip of a pistol touching the back of his neck. A dark laugh came of his lips and in one fluid motion he twisted and flip-kicked the pistol out of her hands. She wasn't surprised, since she jumped back to avoid getting kicked. In the near total-darkness, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was on target. For a few seconds, it was completely silent in the elevator. The silence was deafening, the pressure threatening to make his knees buckle.

"I could kill you now, Uchiha."

He felt the soft breath right next to him. What happened next was purely reaction. He turned around swiftly and pinned both of her hands onto the wall behind her.

"You know, I always did like the dark better…," he planted a kiss on her chin, "…Hinata…"

She moaned and pressed into him, and he claimed her lips passionately—

"Hey! Are you guys done in there yet?!" A distinctly female voice came through the elevator doors, "I don't want to see you guys buck-naked like last time!"

"Hn." Sasuke let her go reluctantly and waited for the doors to be wrenched open. The pink-haired receptionist from before scowled at them.

"Why is it that you people always end up _doing_ each other when you're playing this stupid 'murder' game?! First it was in a bathroom stall, then a broom closet and now the elevator—with Naruto _watching_, no less!"

A blond man in a white lab jacket jumped down from the top of the elevator and said, "Yeah! It was _GROSS_!"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Sasuke glared at him.

"Maybe renting the whole skyscraper so we could have fun was kind of going overboard," Hinata said softly to the man beside her. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nah. Besides, we have unfinished business," he turned to the receptionist, "now if you would be so kind as to close the elevator doors…"

She rolled her eyes and pulled Naruto out of the elevator while pressing the button for the elevator to close. Immediately afterwards they started to hear loud moaning and panting and miscellaneous declarations of love coming from the small space.

"Ugh," Sakura, the receptionist, dragged a blushing Naruto away from the elevator's entrance, "Newlyweds are _so_ weird."

* * *

**Author's Note: **The ending was a bit rushed, sorry…….Who am I kidding? The ending was downright HORRIBLE!! I never intended to have both of them grope each other in the elevator, just a simple chaste kiss on the back of the neck! It's probably really confusing, but I hope you get the gist of it. I'm horrible at spy stories, so this was my humiliating first attempt at one. Anyway, **thanks for reviewing and reading (and bearing my fluctuating writing styles)!**

-moonhaku

* * *


End file.
